


The losers

by Lambqueen1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Beverly Marsh & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Happy Ending, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: The Losers is a band, a band that involves four boys who play rock and roll. the band members are the following. Richie Tozier who is the lead singer and guitarist, Bill Denbrough who is Keyboard and back up singer, Ben Hanscom bass player, and Mike Hanlon drummer. together all four of them make The Losers. the band soon has to face, love drama, friend drama and a rival band. (sorry i know the summery sucks, but it will be a great fic i promise!)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't own any of the characters or the book/movie. I only own this version of the story, please leave a comment and kudos! I hope you all like it!

Eddie sat at the edge of Beverly dorm bed, he was watching her show off her outfit for the concert tonight, Stanley laid behind him messing around on his phone. Occasionally looking up at them and then back down at his phone. Eddie assumed it was a new boy Stanley was talking to, he had watched Beverly show off the seventh red shirt in a row and groaned.

“Just pick one! It doesn’t really matter! Not like they’ll notice you in the crowd!” Eddie yelled out as he fell back on the bed. He was annoyed and hungry, he was positive his blood sugar was dropping, but Bev wouldn’t let them leave until she found the perfect outfit.

“You don’t know that! Ben could reach down from the stage and pull me up with him! We have front row seats for a reason Eddie!” she started to scan her closet again and Eddie groaned louder. “Here, how about this?” she showed off a blue ripped plaid shirt, Eddie stared at it and sighed.

“That's the one!” he yelled out, pretending to be all excited, “that would be absolutely perfect!” he added and clapped his hands a bit. Beverly almost jumped for joy, she jumped over her bed and to her jeans. Eddie groaned again, “there’s more!? How much do you need to pick out!?” he yelled. Just as he said that Beverly's dorm roommate walked in, she smiled at Eddie causing him to feel sick.

“Beaverly, you didn’t tell me you had such cute friends,” her roommate said as she sat beside Eddie. Eddie soon stood up fast and moved to the computer chair. Before the girl could turn her attention to Stan, Stan followed after, almost running to the spot next to Eddie on the floor.

“They’re gay Greta, and don’t call me Beaverly, you know I hate that name,” Bev grumbled as she pulled out some black holey skinny jeans.

“Oh, why are all the cute ones gay? I’m sure I could change their minds,” she said, licking her lips. She moved towards Eddie slowly, Eddie moved again and hid behind Beverly, he glared at Greta.

“Greta, stop, you’re scaring Eddie, he’s definitely gay, trust me, I tried barking up that tree a long time ago.” after Beverly said that, Greta backed off and grumbled about how the cute ones are always taken, or gay. She moved over to her laptop and began to type up her essay. Eddie released a heavy sigh and sat back down on Beverly bed. He slowly watched her put on her black combat boots and some jewelry. “Okay! I'm ready now!” she announced and spun a little, “now let's get you boys all dolled up!” She grabbed Eddie and Stan's arm, dragging them out of her dorm and into theirs.

Richie groaned as he practiced on his guitar, the others were busy on their phones talking to family or playing games. Bill was on the phone with Georgie, his little brother, he had just gotten out of surgery today. His brother had cancerous cells in his arm, so the doctors had to amputate his arm. Bill wanted to be there for him, but couldn’t fly back to L.A in time. Unfortunately they were in Maine for a gig, he also couldn’t let the band down. Mike seemed to be busy texting some girl or boy, Richie wasn’t quite sure if Mike liked boys or girls, or even both. Ben was swearing at his phone, Richie assumed he was losing at one of his games again.

“Guys! Can we get food or something!? I'm starving! If I don't eat soon, I'll go all cannibal on your asses!” Richie yelled out and watched them. None of them moved, Richie groaned loudly, “hello! Earth to the fucking Losers! I need food!” he whined this time. Bill chucked a snickers at him and proceeded to talk to Georgie on the phone. Mike looked over and laughed slightly.

“Don’t worry Richie, we’ll get food before practice, just be a little bit more patient,” Mike said smiling as he soon took a picture. Richie groaned again and strummed on his guitar, he sat it down and took a bite out of the snickers bar.

“Okay, I love you too Georgie, yes we will be home in two days, yep, okay, yep, bye” Bill finally hung up the phone and sat by Richie. “Well, the doctors believe the surgery was a success, they have to wait a bit to see if they got all of it.” Everyone hit Bill on the back smiling, giving their congratulations about that. “Thank god we return home soon,” he added and sighed. He tied his long boots up and stood up.

They all soon left the van, getting ready to find a small local diner, the town was small and seemed to be dirt poor. Not many people recognized them, in fact so far no one did. They weren’t too famous but they were famous enough that in big cities they had to cover up. But not in Derry, Maine apparently.

Beverly had dragged Eddie and Stan to the concert, well mostly Eddie, after the endless hours of bickering about their outfit, Beverly had tried to get Eddie to wear something different. Of course Eddie picked a fight, and they both settled on Eddie’s normal jeans, blue collared shirt, and red sweatshirt. The outfit drove Beverly almost insane, she absolutely hated it. Yelling how he can’t wear that to a rock concerts, that it looked like his mother picked out his clothing. Beverly could tell that Eddie was still under his mother's control, taking his medicine on point, carrying his inhaler, and even calling her mommy.

They stood in line for almost an hour just to get inside the venue, once inside, they got shoved and pushed. Eddie wasn’t enjoying this concert one bit. Not only did he hate the music, he hated being touched or put in a crowded place. He was only there because Stanley and Beverly had begged him to come, even buying his ticket and backstage passes. After about ten minutes, the lights dimmed, and the band slowly walked out on stage, tons of people started to scream with excitement. Eddie rolled his eyes, and tried to tune them out the best he could.

“Hello Maine! Thanks for having us here! We’re The Losers!” Richie yelled out causing everyone including Stanley and Beverly to cheer loudly. Eddie almost had a heart attack from that voice. The voice made him feel like he was floating, he listened quietly to the singing, it didn’t sound like anything from the C.D they played in Beverly car. Eddie was almost in awe, until he started to sing louder into the mic, which made Eddie feel a little dizzy. He somehow managed to get away from Bev and Stan, deciding to hide near the snack bar.

About an hour or two later, the music had finally stopped, and a loud “thank you Maine!” rang out over the hall. Fans cheered loudly, Eddie felt his phone vibrate, he sent them his location and continued to drink his diet soda.

“Ed’s what the hell!? Why did you ditch us out there!? Richie the lead singer totally looked at you in there!” Eddie Rolled his eyes. He knew Richie didn’t do that, no one was ever interested in Eddie, he was a sad hypochondriac who had mommy issues. Once everyone found that out, they would normally ghost him, or telling him they just wanted to be friends. He gave up on romance a long time ago. “I’m serious Ed’s! He was totally looking at you, he even stared at your ass as you walked away!” Beverly Exclaimed. Receiving an eye roll from Eddie, Stan popped up beside her and nodded his head.

“Eddie, seriously, he did, it was interesting,” Stanley ate a piece of popcorn as he talked. “We should head to the back, before people start crowding the doors or before the party starts.” Stan added as he grabbed onto Eddie's arm and dragged him to the back doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Bev and Stanley dragged Eddie towards the doors, everyone was crowding them, hoping to get a piece of one of the loser club members. Beverly shoved her way to the front with Stanley following closely behind dragging Eddie with. Once at the doors, Beverly showed three shiny VIP passes to the bodyguard. He took a minute to look it over, then allowed the three inside. Once inside Eddie pulled out his inhaler, taking multiple breaths from it, he then proceeded to pull out some hand sanitizer and wipe his hands clean from the fangirls.

All three of them walked a long hallway, casually looking around and scanning the area. Eddie would stop and comment about how nasty certain things are, earning multiple eye rolls from the other two. They soon entered a giant room with tables set up, a couch and tons of food. Beverly made her way over to the table picking out certain foods that she wanted. Stanley walked over to the radio smiling at the set up, he D.J part time at a small club near their college. Eddie stood off to the side, making sure not to touch anything, other fans soon joined in the room chatting among themselves while waiting for the band.

After about ten minutes of waiting the band soon walked out, Bill first walked out and a whole bunch of girls screamed, he held in a nervous laugh and waved. Ben walked out, somehow avoiding the fans who were now surrounding Bill. He made his way over to the food stand, he and Beverly instantly started chatting like they were old friends. Mike walked out next and Stanley almost had a heart attack, he raced over to Eddie and grabbed onto his arm.

“Eddie! Do you see him! Look at him! Ah he’s perfect! I need to ask for his autograph! Help me ask!” Stanley was completely fangirling over Mike. Eddie was starting to get a headache, some females started to ask about Richie multiple times, saying they only showed up for Richie and no one else. Eddie was starting to get annoyed, he followed Stanley over to Mike, but soon tuned them out as they chatted. That ‘s when Richie Trashmouth walked out, everyone partially clapped for him and he bowed.

“God! Bill this is the feeling after having sex! I told you I would explain the feeling to you! Here it is!” Richie yelled out at Bill, the fans laughed, everyone but Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes and didn’t pay attention, he was busy trying to not get a headache from all the screaming. He walked away, and headed towards the bartender, he was a cute guy, with brown hair and blue eyes.

“What are you having cutie?” he started to hit on Eddie, Eddie smiled gently, he looked at the menu options and sighed. 

“Can I just get a whiskey? Wait no, I guess, give me a sex on the beach,” Eddie smiled brightly at the bartender.

“When can I give you that?” Richie said slipping into a chair next to him and smiling. “Might i say, you are the cutest fanboy I have here,” he added, his hand went to play with Eddie's hair. Eddie raised an eyebrow and smirked, he was in the mood to tease this playboy a bit.

“You must not have many fans then,” he grabbed his drink once the bartender sat it down, and took a sip from it. Richie watched him closely and smirked, drinking from a glass he already had, that was filled with brown liquid.

“I don’t have a lot that’s as cute as you,” he moved his seat over a little more and placed his hand on Eddie's thigh. Eddie smiled gently and moved Richie hand away from his thigh, he wasn’t playing on having sex with him, yet at least. Richie made a tch sound and smiled gently at Eddie. Eddie managed to finish his drink and stood up, he made his way over to the dance floor where the music was.

Richie attempted to follow after, but fans swarmed him, causing him to lose sight of Eddie, Eddie could hear him growl and laughed. Eddie made his way over to Bev who was laughing at something Ben had said.

“Bev, I still have to study for my test tomorrow, and it's almost two in the morning, can we go?” he asked. Bev turned her head and sighed a little then whispered back to him.

“Get Stanley and I’ll meet you outside,” she then went back to talking to Ben who was stealing her attention away, again. Eddie groaned and made his way over to Stanley, he whispered the same thing to him, who sighed and handed Mike a slip of paper.

“Call me when you're back in Maine,” he whispered, not quietly enough, Eddie rolled his eyes and started to head towards the exit. Just as he got to the door, Richie grabbed a hold of his arm and smiled gently.

“I know that Cinderella is leaving and all, but can I at least get a name and a number?” he asked, almost giving puppy dog eyes. Eddie chuckled gently, he had to admit, the guy was smooth and cute. Eddie took out a sharpie, he wrote his name on Richie's arm and dotted the I with a heart, then he wrote the phone number.

“Normally, prince charming doesn’t get Cinderella's name right away, you’re lucky you’re cute.” Eddie whispered and walked out, Stanley in awe as he followed after.

“I can’t believe Richie Trashmouth Tozier asked for your number! Bev is so not going to believe this!” Stanley was more giddy about it then he was, Eddie laughed gently and kept walking. His mind soon going to the fact that he can’t fail this test tomorrow, it could jeopardize his future lawyer dream jobs. If Richie doesn’t text him, and he doesn’t pass his test, this night would be a total bust for him. He groaned as he got into Stanley's car, waiting for Beverly to show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this fic so far! i hope you guys do too! please leave a kudos and a comment!

When Eddie got up the next morning, he definitely knew he was going to bomb that test, it was his midterm, and his law studies teacher was never one to go easy on students. He raced out of bed and threw on random clothing. which was not like Eddie to do, he liked to get up four hours in advance to make himself look presentable. He took a shower every morning, did his hair, ironed his clothing, wore a suit and tie, and basically looked like a mormon boy. So when he showed up in rainbow pajama bottoms, a Loser's club shirt that was Stanley’s that said “I fucked your mom” on it, and slippers everyone was shocked.

Eddie took his seat in the back, not wanting to feel eyes on him, but of course that didn’t stop people from turning and looking at him. The midterm papers all soon got passed out, the person next to him handed his and made a comment.

“Forgot faggots can be lawyers too,” the man said as he handed it to him. Eddie shot him a death stare, causing the man to back off a little and look away. Eddie soon started to attempt to answer some of the questions, ignoring the texts going off in his pocket. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, answering question after question of the law. He was on the last part of the midterm, he had to write out a full essay about why he was for or against the death penalty. Eddie actually didn’t know which side he was on. It took him a while to think, deciding he probably better go with against.

Right when he finished, the teacher yelled out pencils down, and he released a deep breath as he passed the paper up front. Once the teacher received them all he stood up and walked out, he pulled out his phone and stared at all the messages. Why was Eddie on the front page of a punk magazine? He was confused, Beverly and Stanley both sent him links with “DUDE!!!!” in the message. He opened it up and took a seat, seeing him and Stanley on the front, with him writing on Richie arm.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath as he read the article. “Richie Trashmouth Tozier has a new boo? Is love in the air for this hardcore rocker? Sources say yes, as he flirted with this fan all throughout the night. Even receiving the fans number at the very end.” Eddie rolled his eyes and closed the page, gossip columns will do anything for views. He made his way over to the cafe where Beverly and Stanley were talking, they both waved him over fast.

“Did you see what we sent you!?” Beverly asked, she was more excited about it then he was.

“Of course i did, you guys sent it to me like sixty times,” he started to look at the menu and decided on a salad.

“Well! We have other news, Ben from the band, wants us to go on tour with them! For spring break!” Stanley said. He grabbed Eddie's arm, earning a glare and letting go fast. “What's the matter with you? You're even more crankier than usual,” Stanley started to eat his sandwich.

“Oh, nothing, except, I totally bombed that test, my mother is going to kill me, Did you see what i'm wearing!? Also i’m not going on tour with a band!” he yelled out he wanted to punch both of them for doing this to him.

“I just assumed you had a fashion change, it looks much better than those suits, you look less churchy now,” Beverly commented. She poked him gently and earned a glare in her direction as well. “Besides Ed’s, you have nothing better to do this spring break, other than go home and get poked and prodded with needles,” Beverly pointed out grinning. That was true, the only thing he had for spring break was go on, go to the doctors, then meet up with girls his mother likes. Even though he’s told her many time’s that he doesn’t like girls. She thinks she can pray the gay away, as Stanley calls it. Eddie shook his head gently and started to eat once his salad showed up.

“No, I’m not doing it, forget it,” he said taking small bites.

When he was finished they all walked back to Beverly dorm room, she wanted to get some books so they all could study. His phone started to ring again and he groaned, he picked it up, the screen reading ‘Devil lady’ he glared at Beverly as she gave a bright smile.

“Hello mommy, is everything okay?” he asked as he walked away from his friends, they leaned in to try and listen.

“Eddie bear! I’m so excited to see you! I have so many fun things planned! I also invited this nice girl over, she is studying to be a doctor! Isn’t that nice?! When will you be home?” his mother wouldn’t let him get a word in, he tried to take a deep breath and answer her questions but she started up again. “Are you eating properly? Taking your meds? Please tell me you aren’t doing things I wouldn’t approve of. Our neighbor kept staring at me this morning, I’m worried now, Eddie bear.” Eddie took a deep breath and then had a lovely idea.

“Mom, I’m sorry, I can’t come home for spring break.” he started to say, she interrupted him asking him why. “Well mommy, my law studies teacher wants me to spend sometime shadowing a….lawyer! I can’t miss this opportunity mommy.” He responded, he saw Beverly cheer in the corner of his eye and hug Stanley. He rolled his eyes, his mother actually bought his lie too, saying she wouldn’t expect him to miss that. After a whole bunch of “I knows, and I love you too,” he finally hung him and exhaled.

“Looks like we’re going on tour,” he grumbled, both Beverly and Stanley yelled out in a cheer and hugged him tightly. Eddie's stomach flipped, he had a very bad feeling about this whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! but no Eddie is seriously me. I would have a heart attack if i had to stay in a room like that.

Richie awoke in his tour bus bed at around one pm, he rubbed his head and made a long loud yawn, alerting the others about him being awake. He heard Bill yell ‘shut up’ from the other side of the bus and laughed hard. He was a little annoyed that they could splurge a little on an actual hotel room. They were on tour after all, making it big in the big city! Which was where they were headed next, New York City. Bill had a modeling job up there, so they decided to play a show there. Of course that meant they were going to have to drive all night long, Richie yawned and stood up. He dug through his pile of dirty clothes and found a shirt that smelt pretty clean, and some, somewhat clean boxers and pants.

He walked outside of his room, Ben was tuning his guitar on the couch, and Mike was busy playing or texting someone. Richie walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. Suddenly a girl stumbled out of Bill's room, her hair was a mess, everyone stared at her.

“Morning, want a cup of coffee?” Richie said as he raised a glass to her. Her cheeks turned a bright rosie pink as she raced over to the bathroom. “Okay, I guess that's a no, more for me then,” he added as he took a sip. Mike shook his head as Bill walked out, yawning slightly.

“M-Morning guys,” he said as he walked over and grabbed a cup, everyone was eyeing him now. The girl soon walked out of the bathroom, and started to put her shoes on. “W-Where’s the fire? S-Stay a while, we we-were just going to write a so-song.” Bill said as he walked towards her. The girl looked at him and then at the others and shook her head.

“No thanks, besides….I didn’t know you uhm….had a stutter when I came home with you,” she said as she opened the door. Richie held in a snort and looked away, Mike and Ben coughed loudly.

“Well, that…..sucked, hope she wasn’t good in bed,” Richie finally said, trying to break the tension. Bill glared at him and sat down next to Ben, obviously upset by what the girl said. “Man who needs her, she was probably just one of those fans who just wanted to say she slept with a star,” Richie added, trying to cheer Bill up a bit.

“Richie right Bill, I’m sure she just wanted a hook up,” Ben said as he rubbed Bill back gently. Bill didn’t respond, he just pulled out his keyboard and started to play a tune. Richie sighed and walked over to the small table they had, he pulled out his phone and looked at his arm. Remembering that he got a cute boys number last night, but he couldn’t seem to make out what exactly it said. Four? Or maybe a seven? He groaned and decided to try typing it in on google search. It pulled up the name Sonia Kaspbrak, he stared at the name and then the one on his arm. He groaned in annoyance and closed his laptop shut.

“Figures, the boy is married! God that sucks!” he yelled out as he rubbed his face, Mike walked over and smirked.

“Or, it's his mother? Maybe you fell for a mama’s boy,” Mike joked, sitting across from Richie. Richie groaned even louder and looked away.

“I don’t know what's worse! A mama boy or a fucking married man!” Richie was annoyed, last time he tried to flirt with a fan. Ben cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, you can ask him when they get here, I kind of invited them on tour with us, since it’s spring break and all.” Ben announced he was smiling lightly as everyone looked over at him, they all yelled “you did what!?” in unison.

“Are you sure this is okay Bev?” Stanley asked again as they finished packing, Eddie was sitting on his bed, trying to decide if he should bring his suit or not.

“Yes, I’m sure, he totally told me that everyone was okay with us going. Eddie if you bring the damn suit I’m going to cut it up and turn it into a bathing suit.” Beverly yelled as she pointed her scissors at him. 

“It wouldn’t make a very nice bathing suit,” Eddie said as he hung his suit back up, his phone suddenly lit up with a message from an unknown number. Eddie tried not to race to it, he quietly walked over and picked up the phone, shaking with nervousness.

Unknown number: “Hey, is this Eduardo?” the person asked, Eddie glared at his phone.

Eddie: “No, but this is Eddie,” he replied, he hated all the stupid nicknames people gave him. Especially that one, a childhood friend used to call him that all the time, for some reason he couldn’t remember who that was, but knew it was someone close.

Unknown number: “oh well, this is Richie, from that band last night, I was just letting you know, bring a bathing suit. Also, you’ll be sleeping in my room with me, can’t wait ;).” Eddie read the message slowly and turned fast to the others.

“That’s it, I’m not going!” He yelled out, he sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. Beverly glared and smacked him on the head. She got close to his ear and whispered lowly and evilly.

“If you don’t go, I’ll tell everyone that your mom dressed you up in frilly little pink dresses,” See glared at him. Eddie turned and stared in shock.

“She most certainly did not!” He yelled out, Stanley smirked, knowing full well what Beverly was threatening.

“Well Eddie, who are they going to believe, a momma's boy, or me?” she asked, smirking again. Eddie stared in disbelief, he grabbed his red swimming trunks, sunscreen and his toiletry bag.

Once they made it to where the bus was, Beverly almost ran towards the door, she was smiling as it opened up. Ben walked out and hugged her gently, Eddie swore they were already a couple.

“Hey guys, the others are just out getting some food before we hit the road, come on in and make yourself at home!” Ben announced as he opened the door. Everyone made their way in, Stanley laid his bag on the couch and looked around, Eddie looked around smiling at how almost clean it was. “Oh, Eddie, follow me, you’ll be sleeping in here with Richie,” Ben said as he walked into the backroom. Eddie followed after, thinking “this isn’t so bad,” he walked into Richie's room. Eddie almost had a heart attack at the mess, pizza boxes everywhere, dirty underwear on the floor, dirty clothes and beer bottles scattered around. “Yeah, Sorry man, Richie is sometimes a real slob,” Ben said as he walked away back toward Beverly.

Eddie absolutely was not staying in this room, unless it was clean, he sighed as he grabbed a trash bag and some rubber gloves.

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was a neat freak,” Ben commented, as they watched Eddie start cleaning. Beverly sighed gently and watched him.

“Get ready Ben, this is going to be a long week and a half.” she said, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very small chapter update but I hope you guys still like it. Anyways, tell me your thoughts about it! leave a kudos and a comment please!

Richie, Bill and Mike went out to get some things together for the night, Richie wanted to be set up for the all-nighter he and Bill were going to have to make. They had to be in New York by one p.m for Bill's model shoot, but of course Bill wanted to be early. They walked through the small town store in Derry, Mike was pushing the shopping cart through the aisles, while Richie was just throwing random things inside of it.

“Richie? How many Red Bulls do you need? These are expensive,” Mike finally made a comment, he wasn’t okay with spending money all over the place.

“Do you want me to crash the van tonight?” he asked, Mike shook his head, “okay, then I need at least five,” he added as he threw another one in.

“Dude that’s at least f-fifteen!” Bill yelled as he started to put some away, “y-you don’t n-need f-fifteen!” Richie groaned in compliance. After they got almost everything that they needed, they started to load the belt up with food. Richie threw a thing of condoms on the belt and a lady behind them scoffed. She was a larger woman, who was wearing what seemed to be a jumpsuit. Richie turned his attention to her and winked, she glared him down earning a laugh out of him.

“Young people these days, can’t seem to wait until marriage to have sex,” she turned her head and sighed loudly in their direction. Richie smirked happily, Bill gave a ‘don’t you fucking dare look’ but he turned his head. “Don’t worry ma’am I won't be using these on your daughter,” he then started to watch the cashier ring up his stuff. “Well young man, I don’t have a daughter, I have a son, but if I did have a daughter, and she brought someone home like you, I might shoot you.” the large lady said to him, Richie was now grinning widely, Mike and Bill were both looking at him, glaring him down.

“Well then ma’am, we’re in luck! I might use them on your son!” He then wrote down his number and put it in the woman's hand. “Tell him, Richie Tozier says to call him, I’ll rock his world!” The woman stared in absolute shock, she ripped up the number and stormed off to a different register. Richie was pleased with himself, he turned toward the cashier and gave a small smile at her.

“Wow, Mrs. Kaspbrak was really mad, no one’s ever really talked to her like that,” the cashier said while she finished ringing everything up. Once Richie heard the last name, a large smile formed on his face.

“Well boys, look like I will be rocking her son’s world eventually!” Richie said laughing slightly, the cashier stared at him and blinked. “Who? Eddie? No way in hell you’re doing that, Eddie is straight, and even if he wasn’t, he’d never have sex. His mom has way too tight of a rope on him, he’s a good little puppy.” Richie smirked at that comment and looked at the others, as they shook their heads.

On the walk back to their van, Richie wouldn’t shut up about how lucky he felt to be getting to fuck that women's son. Bill finally had enough with his boasting and talking about doing said things, he turned to him and glared.

“I b-bet you two h-hundred d-do-dollars that you c-can’t fuck h-him by the end of t-this trip!” Bill yelled out, Richie grinned widely.

“Make it three hundred and you got yourself a bet!” Richie threw his hand out to shake on it, they shook their hands. “Mike as our witness! May the best man win!” Richie added, Mike shook his head and walked ahead of them.

“You better hope this kid never finds out about this bet,” Mike said, as they came up to the van. Richie waved him off and smiled, the only way he would find out is if someone told, and no one would do that.

Richie soon opened the door to the van, being greeted by Ben and Beverly on the couch, and Stanley in the kitchen area. Richie looked around and noticed Eddie wasn’t anywhere to be found, until Ben pointed toward Richie room. He had a weak smile on his face, like he was trying to warn him of something. Richie walked inside the van and made his way to his room, he stared in disbelief, his room was completely clean, and Eddie was finishing making his bed.

“I don’t know how you live in such a mess! This was absolutely dreadful, I found moldy pizza!” Eddie was ranting about how nasty the room was. Richie stared at him, he wasn’t mad at all, he was in utter shock, most men who see his room run in horror, not clean it for him. He didn’t know if he should kiss the boy, or wonder how crazy he was. All that he did know was, this bet might be a lot harder than he thought it would be.


End file.
